Pure Desperation:you are mine now
by creoleereri
Summary: Levi was his kidnapper nothing more nothing less..unless you consider your life revolving around the man HIII my first fic it is my baby...I teamed up with an awesome writer named nightcrawler554 and this was born...part of a series but this is a one shot I hope you likey


Levi was his kidnapper and had been holding him captive in a cabin in the mountains for five years! His family and friends thought him forever gone. In fact no one looked for him anymore, not that his life beforehand was all that great anyway...

Eren had extreme abandonment issues that led into depression, hopelessness, and suicidal thoughts. He once had a happy life, he had a wonderful father, great friends and an adoring mother who loved him and even though he was an outcast, she had been his all, but sadly, when he was ten his mother wound up missing she was found dead.

Afterwards, throughout the years his father had become distant, an alcoholic and didn't care about Eren at all, he stopped coming to the house more and more frequently until eventually he was never there, he left one day over a year ago and never came back. His only friends Mikasa and Armin had been his crutch for a small time but they started dating and soon he was either the third wheel or forgotten. He had been struggling in school because of his home life, he was about to be homeless because his father stopped paying the bills months into leaving and Eren couldn't afford the bills, food, and toiletries. Eren was not happy, from trying to work and go to school he was tired from both and with no support from either his friends or family, he really wanted to just end his life if he had to be completely honest.

Thinking about this, he found his one solace in life; weed, it relaxed him, after coming home from a boring day of school, after being dumped by his friends, and especially after irritating day at work. One night he had just finish getting high as was walking home, he bumped into something but was too high to understand it was a human, he heard a "Watch where the fuck you're going" and looked to see a pale man with cold hard grey eyes man was kind of beautiful, creepy but really handsome and Eren blushed, but before he could speak the man was gone, Eren floated home and thought he'd been tripping, imaging things. Two nights later he again was leaving work, especially high this time since he smoked enough weed to sedate all of California during his break and he really gave no fucks, on the way home he looked up and saw the man again, sitting down on a near by bench across the street. Eren blushed as he noticed the man was staring at him, turned away to hide his blush and peeked back over to see if it was him, but the bench was empty, Eren just let it roll off and kept on.

A few nights later Eren was walking home, amazingly sober, when a couple thugs tried to mug him and instead of giving the money and running, like a normal smart person would, he tried to fight, this ended with Eren getting the shit punched out of him. Even though he was out of breath and a little dizzy, he wasn't going to give up, Eren was about to fight back until his attacker screamed in agony as he was stabbed in the back and Eren watched in horror as his throat was slit and he crumpled to the ground when he saw the stabber attack the other man. Eren stumbled to get up, but when he finally got to his feet he ran home as fast as he could, to get away, he didn't believe his eyes, it had been the handsome ghost man, he was real! He was scared of the man, now he was so handsome but the way he stabbed, no wonder he felt that creeping sensation. Unable to stomach the events that played before him, he threw up the minute he got home.

After that, Eren didn't see the man and was kind of glad, yes he saved him, but it was the most horrific thing he'd seen to date. A few weeks passed by and Eren moved back into his depressing routine of school, work, getting high, and then crying himself to sleep every night, fortunately for Eren, one day when Armin and Mikasa decided to include him they went out, unfortunately for Eren, he didn't know that would be the last time he would see them.

He had a weird feeling all day but ignored the feeling and enjoyed his friends…

He came home and was shocked to find his father present, Eren hadn't seen his dad in months, he was so happy that he wanted to hug him, but he was still upset about his abandonment. Eren thought his dad was staying and felt bad about leaving but this hope died after Eren got a good look at his father, he was drunk, angry and quickly decided that Eren was the reason his wife's murder even though the murderers had been caught. He punched Eren so hard that he flew to the floor and began to beat on him, Eren was too shocked and scared to even fight back. Blow after blow, left and right, his father landed punches on him until he could no longer stand up, then he kicked him repeatedly till he was bleeding and he could barely breathe. Neither man heard the back door being bust open or the presence of another man enter the room, and as Eren was blacking out he saw the worst sight, his father being stabbed, throat slit, and then neck broken. A man with grey eyes, blood dripping off of his hands, reaching for Eren saying "I'll never let anything happen to you again, Eren you are mine all mine."

Eren heard a scream (his own) and all he remembers was grey as he blacked out.

After a couple days he woke up in a dark cabin room, he tried to move but couldn't because of a few things. One he was extremely injured and very weak, he didn't know but he was also on pain meds, also the little fact that he was tied down. This is when he began to freak, he had no idea where he was and how he got here…his mind was foggy. He was upset because he remembers being close to death and had accepted it welcomingly. He remembered coming home and getting his ass beat by his own father and then blacking out, then he realized he smelled of fresh soap and he had on new clothes and was bandaged up but he still has no idea how the fuck he got to where the fuck is he.

"What the hell?!"

"There's no need to worry, I'm glad that you're awake" a man said stepping closer to the bed.

It was the man that had been staring at him, killed his attackers and his dad…and the rest of the night hit him in a horrified flash.

"Who are you?!" he growled

"Levi"

"Where the hell am I?!"

"Home"

Eren knew then that he was never going home, it hit him hard and he didn't know what to do except cry, tears streaming done his cheeks, the man he was terrified of, the man he thought to be handsome and he still was but he was scared wait why the fuck is he thinking about looks he cried some more actually wailing. After awhile the man- Levi said "From now on you are mine, I've waited patiently but you were just going to fuck up and die and I didn't waste years of following you for that to happen I had to keep you safe." and he cried even harder and Levi walked closer.

"You can make this easy and obey me or make this hard…you are never going back, your old life is gone, your two friends Armin and Mikasa will never find you and if they do they die. I have no problems killing them to keep you only with me." he said in the most nonchalant way, as if discussing the weather. He was now standing beside Eren, looking down at him.

Eren was scared, Levi was going to hurt him or worse and he cringed as Levi stroked his face. With his injuries and his little energy spent on wailing Eren was slipping back into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was Levi with a sickening smile saying "No one will ever harm my pure love again"


End file.
